Helga von Schabbs/Quotes
List of Notable Quotes make by Helga von Schabbs Wolfenstein: The Old Blood * "Hören sie gut zu, Schreiner. So sagt man es richtig.(Listen Carefully, Schreiner. This is how you say it.)" * "Firstulle!" * "Gaganhöre!" * "Anabikke!" * "Ach, halten Sie doch die Schnauze, Sie Jammerlappen.(Oh, Shut up, you whining little penis head.)" * "Nach allem, was ich für General Strasse in Erfahrung gebracht habe, sollte er mir die Stiefel Küssen.(After all of the things I've dug up for General Strasse he should be kissing my boots.)" * "Oh ja, nicht zu früh. Ich sterbe vor Durst.(Not a moment too soon. I'm dying of thirst.)" * "Schreiner, Sie elender Langweiler. Erwarten Sie tatsächlich von mir, dass ich Ihre Aweseheit nüchtern ertrage?(Schreiner, you old bore. You expect me to endure your company sober?)" * "Mein lieber Ober, Sie wirken so angespannt.(My dear waiter, you seem a little tense.)" * "Stellen Sie den Wein hier, auf den Tisch.(Just put the wine here, on the table.)" * "Schreiner, verdammt noch mal. Jetzt lassen Sie mich doch erst mal meinen Wein genießen.(Schreiner, for fuck's sake. Let me enjoy my wine first.)" * "Ich bringe Sie zu Ausgrabung. Dann werden Sie schon sehen.(I will take you to the dig site. Then you will see.)" * "Warten Sie.(Wait a minute!)" * "Bevor Sie gehen, Ober, müssen Sie mein Wein probieren.(Before you go, waiter, I need you to taste the wine for me.)" * "Setzen Sie sich.(Have a seat.)" * "Wie heißen sie?(What is your name?)" * "Franz. Mein Cousin Heißt auch so.(Franz. My cousin's name is Franz.)" * "Fasziniert Sie das, Franz?(Does this fascinate you, Franz?)" * "Als Kind habe ich meine eigenen Karten gezeichnet und im Wald bei uns zu Hause nach Schätzen gegraben. Ja, so konnte ich allein sein. Und dann bekam ich auf einmal Polio. Ich war Monate ans Bett gefesselt. hatte schreckliche Träume. Und dann starb mein Bein ab. Hab ich deswegen geheult? Aber natürlich. Ist ja normal. Aber Aufgeben ist was für Schwächlinge. Ich habe nie aufgegeben. Ich habe mein Schicksal in die Hand genommen.(As a child, I would draw my own maps and dig for treasures in the forest outside our estate. It was my escape. Then a polio epidemic spread through the area. Months I spent in the bed, dreaming terrible dreams while my leg withered and died. Do you think I broke down and cried over this? Of course I did. Crying is human behavior. Giving up, however, is for degenerates. I never gave up. I took control of my fate.)" * "Haben Sie Ihr Schicksal in der Hand ... Franz?(Are you in control of your fate, Franz?)" * "Nur zu ... probieren Sie den Wein für mich.(Go ahead. taste the wine for me.)" * "Los. Probieren Sie.(Go on. Taste it.)" * "Und?(Good?)" * "Sie haben einen interessanten Akzent.(What a curious accent you have.)" * "Köstlich. Das ist der erbärmlichste Wein, den ich je getrunken habe! Der ist sauer, um Gottes willen!(Delicious? This might actually be one of the wilest wines I've ever tasted! It's gone bad, for God's sake.)" * "Trinken Sie aus.(Drink up.)" * "Ja. Alles. Trinken Sie.(Yes. The whole lot. Drink it.)" * "Man riecht es sofort. Wie feuchte Keller. Muffig. Ein Hauch von Rosine. Und der Geschmack. Süß, wie Portwein. Ein Rotwein sollte nicht nach Port schmecken. So was würde ich nicht mal meinem ärgsten Feind vorsetzen.(At first you smell it. Like a damp basement. Musty. A hint of raisin. And the taste. Sweet, like a port wine. A red wine should not taste like Port. This I would not serve to my worst enemy.)" * "Because, my dear incompetent Schreiner, he's not a waiter. He's a spy!" * "Did you really think I would be impresed by your atrocious German? Now, give me the folder, Franz!" * "Behalten Sie ihn im Auge.(Keep an eye on this one.)" * "Was ist los, Eberhardt?(What's happening, Officer Eberhardt?)" * "Eberhardt. Unternehmen Sit nichts, bis ich bei Ihnen bin. Verstanden?(Eberhardt. Do not do anything until I get there. Understand?)" * "Fassen sie nicht an! Hören sie?(Don't touch anything! Do you hear me?)" * "Ich bin gleich da.(I will be there soon.)" * "Aufwiedersehen.(Goodbye.)" * "Erschießen Sie ihn.(Shoot him.)" * "Erschießen Sie ihn!(Shoot him!)" * "Sie haben den Boden mit Dynamit gesprengt. Das muss das Erdbeben ausgelöst haben.(They used dynamite to clear the way. It must have caused the earthquake.)" * "Raus, schnell, bevor das ganze Gebäude einstürzt!(Outside, quick, before this whole building collapses!)" * "Wir müssen zur Ausgrabungsstätte!(We have to go to the dig site!)" * "Franz? Mein 'Ober'? Sie können Ihre Finger nicht vom Feuer lassen, hm? Aber ... diesmal verbrennen Sie daran.(Franz? My 'waiter'? You just can't keep away from the fire, can you? Well this time you are going to get burnt!)" * "You're that fucking American, aren't you? Who killed my hunter, Rudi?" * "I must say you're stubborn." * "What have we here?" * "Ja, das hätte uns etwas Zeit erspart.(Well, this would have saved us some time.)" * "Oh Fortuna. So strange and unpredictable." * "I could just ..." * "I feel like I'm a child again, digging for the treasures in the woods." * "This moment will put me in the history books amongst the greatest of adventurers." * "Sehen Sie, Schreiner?(Do you see, Schreiner?)" * "Meine Güte, Schreiner, Sie sind ein solcher Korinthenkacker. Hier, sehen Sie. Der Code auf König Ottos Karte ... entspricht genau den Symbolen hier auf diesem Podest. Das ist die Kombination, Sie Idiot.(My God, Schreiner! You discarded bag of entrails. Look. The code on King Otto's map. It corresponds to the symbols on this pedestal. It's the combination, you idiot.)" * "Na bitte.(There we go.)" * "Nun machen Sie sich nicht gleich ins Hemd, Sie Weichei.(Oh, Schreiner. You toesucking coward.)" * "Got gibiotit!" * "Firstulle!" * "Oh, Hallo. Du bist also König Ottos kleines Geheimnis, was?(Oh, hello! King Otto's little secret, huh?)" * "Du siehst so einsam aus. Aber keine Angst, ich bin jetzt da. Und ich habe lecker, lecker Fleisch für dich. Ja. American flesh.(You look so terribly lonely. Well, I'm here now. I am. And I have a tasty meaty treat for you. Yes. American flesh.)" * "Gaganhöre!" * "Na bitte.(There we go.)" * "Sehen Sie, Schreiner? Sehen Sie?(Schreiner? Schreiner, do you see?)" * "So beherrscht man ein Monster. Ha.(This is how you control a monster.)" * "Wollen Sie es auch mal versuchen?(Would you like to try?)" * "Aber warum hat König Otto dein schönes Gesicht vor der Welt versteckt? Hm? Egal. Zeit zum Fressen.(But why on earth did King Otto hide your pretty face from the world? Hm? Oh never mind. Time to feed.)" * "Anabikke!" * "Ich habe ... die Kontrolle verloren.(I lost...control...)" Category:Quotes Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:The Old Blood characters